The Sacrifice
by Pakster123
Summary: This is about the sacrifice Starfire had to take to save Robin and...the city.


**The Sacrifice**

She smiled as she descended to the Earth into my arms and slowly, she closed her eyes permanently…..

_**Starfire, the one I loved…died..because of me. **_

**6 Days Ago**:

Robin's point of view-

It was another glorious day at the Titans Tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing their game stations, Raven was reading her normal, depressing poetry, and Starfire..seemed upset.

Slowly, I approached her and asked, "Star, what's wrong?."

-"I have been getting the sick- home feeling lately and miss my kanorphka terribly," she replied.

Immediately, I went to my office and started working on a new project. This project would make Starfire happy and she would have no reason to have to return to Tamaran.

For hours, I continued to work on a new device I made so she could video call Galfore and talk to him whenever she wants to.

Finally, at lunchtime, I was able to show her my creation for her. She smiled till there was no room for the corners of her mouth.

-"Now I shall feel unbridle joy to talk to my kanorphka. Robin, how do you use this device?" she asked.

-"Simple! All you need to do is press 'talk' and type in Galfore," I explained.

She gave me a hug to thank me and then I knew it was worth it…until…a few minutes after her call with Galfore, she was in a gloomy trance once again.

Galfore seemed concerned and begged me to make sure she would never be upset and to be with her at all times. He begged for the obvious.

Though, I wanted to ask her what happened, I kept myself restraint in order to give her space..

Starfire's Point of View-

Robin connected me to my kanorphka Galfore. As an excuse, I told Robin that I had the sick-home feeling, but honestly, my powers were going beyond righteous fury…..

It was a fury that I never felt and that took control over me. I decided to find out what was behind this through Galfore.

After telling him my situation, Galfore said through the screen, "Princess Starfire, this happened to your mother as well and let us just say something terrible may happen."

"Your mother was lovely like you and loved you and your sister very much. Your father was a brave warrior who fought for his people, yet always had the time to stand beside her no matter what. The battle with the Zordanians were an exception. He had to fight before they reached the castle and some snuck into your mother's chambers. One of them kidnapped you and took to the side of a cliff. At the time, you were incapable of flying and too fragile to undergo such a fall. Your mother screamed your name and begged them to spare you. Ignoring your mother's pleas, they dropped you and her wrath took over her. Little did she realize that your father rescued you from the fatal fall, but once she knew, it was too late. I recall that green fire fell from the sky and destroyed everything in its path. The Tamaranian Phoenix is the most powerful creature of the Universe and it came out of your mother, Princess. Your father gave you and Blackfire to me and I hid you safely. Do realize that your father loved your mother but had no choice but to destroy her in order to save Tamaran. This fire…may be a sign of your inevitable fate."

Though I was exposed to my parents, I was never exposed to the reason behind their deaths. Robin and the others will have to extinguish me as well if I face the same fate as my mother…

**5 Days Ago**:

Robin's point of view-

After her depressing moment, I hoped that she would feel better, but she felt better way faster than I had anticipated.

She came in buoyantly like a totally different person. As normal, she recited her '6000 verses' of joyous mornings and continued her playful nature.

I was relieved and decided to let the matter go.

Right after, we had combat practice. The course was primarily set up to emulate the battle strategies of Slade's robots. One by one, we all defeated the robots and had pretty high scores.

Cy was the first to take it and made it one minute and 30 seconds. As he finished, he flexed and said his original BOOYAH! BB was the next one to take the course and of course, he got four minutes and 25 seconds.

-"Better than 10 minutes," he laughed nervously.

Raven got promptly one minute and finished accordingly. As the over achiever I am, I made sure I got at least 59 seconds.

Then it was Starfire's turn…but she seemed quite reluctant to use her powers. Her face concerned me and to my surprise, she shot fire instead of starbolts and beat my record by 10 seconds!

-"That's a new trick," said Raven in her normal, sarcastic tone.

-"When did you learn that?," asked BB.

-"Oh…it was part of my transformation…I just wanted to save it for later," Starfire said in a quiet voice.

-"Remind me to stay on your good side, Star," Cyborg said.

Starfire blushed and slowly cracked a smile. I gave her a pound and she blushed even more.

Soon enough, we went to the Pizza Place and Starfire stood up to make an announcement.

-"Friends, today is Blorthog and hence I wish to give you gifts to you, my fellow Titans!"

-"Cool! Is it a new play station?," asked BB. I gave him my favorite death stare through my mask.

He shrunk into his chair in fear.

-"They're not wind chimes, right?," asked Raven in horror.

Starfire frowned but quickly concealed it with a fake smile. She handed everyone a gift with a card….except ME!

_How come everyone else gets one? Cyborg got a force field generator, Raven got a book of spells, Beastboy got a shield, but what about me?_

"Robin, forgive me, I wanted to save yours for the finale of this festival," Starfire said. She cautiously handed me a golden case and as I opened it, I felt ultimate confusion.

"A bow and an arrow? I'm not Speedy you know," I said with my mask moving upward. Her frown disappeared and she giggled, "Speedy already possesses this sort of weapon and truthfully, it suits you better."

-"Robin, when you shoot, you must always shoot at the heart of any target because at the heart, that is where every single part of a person lives."

-"Thanks Star, I'll keep that in mind," I exclaimed. BB and Cy were testing out their new toys while Raven tried to eat her pizza slice with the new Tamaranian spells she learned.

Now it was midnight and everyone went to their room. I was about to go to bed until I took a look at my calendar. Today wasn't Blorthog nor was it anybody's birthday…..I discarded the suspicion and decided that it was just a gesture of friendship regardless of the occasion..

Starfire's Point of View-

According to what happened in the past, Raven must use spells to attack the Tamaranian Phoenix.

Beastboy must protect Raven from its fire while she meditates and Cyborg must protect Jump City with the force field from the descending fire.

Robin…..if anyone must end my life…..it has to be him…Though, it will be too much pain, he will endure and he must…

I must make him feel hatred or else he will not be able to take me down….

**4 Days Ago**:

I went on the rooftop for fresh air and spotted Starfire sitting on the side.

-"Hey Star, are you ready to explain why you lied about Blorthog?" I asked.

-"I…..I…just wished to give a present..is it so wrong?," she yelled.

-"Star, I was just curious. Anyway…," and suddenly I was cut short by the alarm. We ran downstairs and looked at our GPS for a location on where a crime was occurring.

"Slade….,"I muttered under my breath. We all ran to the Mueseum. All of the security guards were lying on the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, we were ambushed by Slade's robots and I saw Starfire disappear in the midst of our fighting.

Starfire's Point of View-

Suddenly, we were ambushed by Slade's robots and I managed to escape from the atrocity that was occurring.

I ran to a dark room to control the fire within me. I looked at my hands and they were burning with green flames.

Slade clapped his hands as he entered the room. "Starfire, you seek control. I learned all about your mother's death. I am sure it will be no different for you," he said.

"Though our friend Terra died under that scheme, I will never give the control you wish to give me," I said in an angry voice.

"Oh, I don't need to do anything. It will be you who will do the work without me moving a finger. It will be you who will destroy the Earth with your uncontrollable fury," he said in his most evil tone.

I ran and shot fire at him, but soon enough I realized he was a fake. Then, my eyes started to lose its glow and I sobbed on the ground.

Robin and the others came in and took me home.

**3 Days Ago-**

Robin's Point of View-

Slade made her cry…and nobody makes her cry ever. I was angry, but I was glad that she was alright.

Suddenly, she called all the others to her room, but right when I was about to go inside, she closed the door.

They were discussing on some things for a long time, longer than I expected. Something…wasn't right and I knew it and no matter how long I slammed the door, there was no response.

Finally, Cy and BB came out and just went to their room in disbelief. Raven seemed appalled too. They returned to their quarters and Starfire gave me a sad look.

She turned her back on me and closed the door. I didn't do anything wrong and yet the Titans were mad at me…was it because of Red X or my obsession with capturing Slade?

I was pretty sure that I was calm today.

Starfire's Point of View-

Today, I told Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven everything they would ever need to be informed about this day.

Cyborg must protect the city, Raven must meditate the new spells, Beastboy must protect her in case, and Robin has to shoot me. I could not tell Robin….he will be too shocked and will try to find some other alternative, but there is no alternative.

For now, Cyborg is planning to drain out my power with his new technology, the same as RedStar has done. Though I even taught him not to fear his power, this is something that cannot be changed. Cyborg has warned me of the pain that it will bring and I must give some of my power to him so he can disguise me during combat.

But what seemed to be painful the most was…looking Robin's hopeless eyes. He will have to endure more pain than I do…

Robin's Point of View-

After everyone ignored me, I went straight to my room and tried to figure out what was wrong. No matter how I thought about it, I could only think of Slade's encounter with Star.

He could have threatened her like he did to me, but she couldn't have possibly told anyone or else he would've destroyed her…What was going on?

Suddenly, I heard Starfire's scream that rang through my ears. My eyes widened with terror as I ran through the dark halls of the Tower and heard it coming from Cy's room.

I ran and started punching the door with all I got. Alarmed, Raven and Beastboy came as well and tried to hold me back. After struggling through their grasp, Cyborg opened the door looking clueless. He can't possibly try to fool me.

I went through his room, every single piece of evidence I can get can make me assured. His flat screen was on and he was watching Wicked Scary 3. Perhaps, I went overboard.

-"Dude, chill it's just a movie," said Beastboy.

-"Where's Star then? Huh? Why did I hear Star's scream?" I asked.

-"Because I was watching it with him," Starfire said angrily.

-"Why not just watch it in the living room?" I questioned.

-"Just let them be," Raven said in her reasonable voice.

I stomped back to my room despite my heart being dragged by my body. _Wait a minute._ _Why is my heart racing? Why am I so angry? She doesn't like you anymore, deal with it. Think of the missions we have to accomplish tomorrow. No time to be upset._

**2 Days Ago:**

Starfire's Point of View-

Abruptly, I heard the alarm while I was draining out my power. My power was trapped in a tube that connected with Cyborg's sonic boom so when he shoots, my starbolts will shoot as well. Hence, Robin will not know that I lost my power….

We ran together and Cyborg gave me a reassuring look and told me to feel better. His presence was like of an older brother. I couldn't help but smile.

As we ran to the site, Overload was trying to steal a chip. Cyborg told me to get ready as he threw in a smoke bomb so Robin couldn't see where the bolts came from. Overload was injured and full of wrath. He targeted his electric waves at me, but with my useless starbolts I couldn't defend myself. Then, Cyborg jumped on him and shot from the back. Overload still held me till Robin threw his dagger at him and kicked with all his might. Beastboy, from the other side ran into Overload in the form of a bull. Raven said her magic words and threw cardboard boxed from the top. Soon enough Overload began to weaken and though I was incapable to fight, I unlocked the water system and Overload yielded to the water and turned into a chip again.

Robin's Point of View-

For some reason, as I fought, I felt jealous that Cyborg and Starfire stuck around together the whole time. I got even more peeved when Overload got Starfire.

We used our battle strategy to attack from all sides. What puzzled me was why would Cyborg throw in a smoke bomb without my cue? I never told him to and that was one of my gadgets…. Unless he had something to conceal….he wouldn't do that.

_If Starfire sticks to him during combat, he throws in a smoke bomb, starbolts and sonic waves come from the same place…..either she just wanted to strengthen the effect or….she lost her power and he had to take over for her…_

-"Starfire, come here," I said pleadingly.

-"What is the matter?" she asked..

-"Let's train, just the two of us," I told her.

-"What….but…sure," she said intimidated.

We went to the weights room and I told her to punch the sack. When she did….her held her arm with pain..Normally, she can break the sack but something happened….

-"Star, why can't you punch a sack? What happened to your alien strength?" I asked

-"Hee..my body refuses to listen to me today. Say, I must be tired and that was why I did not want to train today. Now excuse me," she said.

Before she reached the door, I held her arm.

-"Star, you can trust me…I will always be here for you no matter what so tell me," I commanded.

-"Robin, you are hurting me," she cried. I did not realize that my grasp was strong enough to cause a bruise on her wrist. I subsided quickly and watched her retreat to her room.

**One day ago:**

Starfire's Point of View-

I am so ignorant! Yesterday, Robin must have noticed from my unnatural fragile state. He must have realized that I am unusable to fight any longer. As long as I keep my power under control, I shall be fine.

I cannot confuse Robin any longer. I must make him loathe me and to forget me to appease his pain. Yet, he is so persistent. He may not know now but he will soon enough.

Robin stood at my door waiting. Like a knife wound, I went up to him and said, "Robin, do you like me? Why do you keep standing at my door? In my eyes, you look…pathetic. Please I do not wish to even look at you."

Robin was appalled by my words. He said nothing. _Robin, please. Yell at me, get mad at me, or at least say something._

He turned around before leaving the door and said, "I loved you Star. I thought you did too. I will get out of your sight and never talk to you again." _Yes, Robin. Do what you must to avoid a burden like I. _

Tomorrow would be the last time I can see him. Must I make him miserable?

Raven approached me and asked me if I wanted to journey to the mall of shopping. We did braid maneuvers and watched a movie on a screen as big as a floornob! It was glorious to be with my female friend who I could trust.

Cyborg and Beastboy decided to make jokes to entertain me and as always I surrendered to their fun. They have lessened my pain while Robin was still clueless.

Robin's Point of View-

I can't believe Star said that! Starfire, my starfire said that she didn't want to even look at me. Deep down inside I knew she was lying. However, my subconscious could not make the distinction between the truth and reality.

Raven…out of all people…she went to the mall with Starfire! Cy and BB made their usual corny jokes but abnormally made too many. Why is everyone on her side?

While I had to deal with the scars she gave me, everyone is taking her side? What did I do to deserve this? It feels like…a nightmare.

I cannot deal with this any longer. Before, I went out to meet her, Cyborg yelled trouble. We rushed to the construction site to see Plasmus and Cinderblock thrashing the place.

_Wait….where was Star? Never mind…for now, our mission is more important._

Star didn't come but we should be able to see her later. Normally, Star would lift me up and throw me to do our super kick, but I was on my own, well not all alone. Raven went into Plasmus and went out leaving with a sleeping man on the ground. Cinderblock tried to wake him till Beastboy transformed into a cheetah with a rope in his mouth and tied his legs together. As Cinderblock collapsed, I placed a bomb on top of his chest and ran before it blew. Cinderblock held a tracking device and it led to….Titans Tower! Starfire!

As we returned to the Tower as quickly as we could, we heard a yelp from far away…..

**D-DAY**-

Starfire's Point of View-

I remained at the tower to avoid suspicion and was concerned for Robin. It was midnight and I could not rest. Today was the day for the destruction of the Tamaranian Phoenix.

Just as I grieved over today, Slade jumped into my window and slammed me to the ground. He whispered, "How does it feel to know that today is the day you will destroy the world?" He grabbed me with his powerful hands made of metal. I yelped in pain.

"Your plan to use my destiny will never succeed. I have tried Raven's meditation and the draining of my power usage. I am no longer useful for good or evil," I muttered.

"Raven's meditation and draining your power? Ha! How reliable is Raven's emotions and Cyborg's toys? It isn't your unbridled emotion that you should worry about, but your friends," he retorted.

"My friends?" I asked.

"Whether you like it or not, your friends are dying right now outside the Tower," he said. He showed me a video footage of Cyborg being held captive along with Beastboy and Raven lying on the ground in pain. He then showed me the ultimate trigger; Robin. Robin was gasping for air as he was shot by one of Slade's robots.

My eyes started to glow with great intensity. I felt anger boiling up beyond my will and slowly I let go of Slade and shot fire at him.

Robin's Point of View-

After hearing the yelp, I ran inside to Starfire's room to see Starfire with her eyes glowing…green and shooting fire! Sharp teeth clashed as she was ready to shoke Slade to death. Her hands burned his suit and she threatened to kill him over and over again.

I screamed her name but she didn't listen. I ran into her, but she was too hot to touch. Then she burst out into the sky and a creature came out of her mouth. It had wings of a dragon but a head of a bird. Through its mouth, fire blazed upon Jump City.

Cyborg bowed his head along with the others and said that it was time. Cyborg got out his force field Starfire got him and ran out the Tower to cover Jump City from its flames. I stood in shock.

I then saw Raven meditating new magic words I never heard of. She was reciting Tamaranian curses to destroy the creature. Abruptly, the creature tried to hurt Raven until Beastboy covered her with his new shield.

Slade was still unconscious from the heat and the injuries Starfire inflicted on him. _Starfire's power….it is going out of control….and she knew…_

Raven's powers were not enough to silence the creature and Cyborg was running out of energy to keep the force field strong. Starfire was still in a trance floating on the air with green fire surrounding her.

"_Robin, when you shoot, you must always shoot at the heart of any target because at the heart, that is where every single part of a person lives." I remembered her words and realized that…it wasn't the monster that had to be brought down, but Starfire. She was the heart of the target….no…_

I glanced back at Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg who were fighting to save the city and then looked at Star's bow and arrow. I cautiously placed my fingers on the bowstring and aimed at Starfire. I closed my eyes…and let go. I did not dare to look at what happened. I heard the creature's scream and saw light escape between the crease of my closed eyes.

I opened them and saw Starfire descending to the Earth with a smile on her face….as she closed her eyes permanently….all because of me….


End file.
